


Closest to Magic - Kurt suffers a bout of "pregnancy brain"

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Other, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - Kurt suffers a bout of "pregnancy brain"

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)
> 
>  
> 
> _I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone whose enjoying this verse! I have no end point in view for it, and I'm happy to keep adding to it as long as you guys want to read it!_

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/131462968954/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3now-listen)

 

"Now listen, kiddo. I want you to stay close to Blaine the entire trip, understand? When he has to go into the office you either go with him or stay in his apartment, got it?"  
  
Kurt just barely stopped himself rolling his eyes. "Dad, I'm not twelve! I can look after myself in a big city!"  
  
Blaine's broad hand rested on his shoulder and Kurt knew to button his lip. He'd just die if his father rescinded permission to go with Blaine to Manhattan for the big glitzy gala, and back-talking was a sure way to make that happen.  
  
Burt changed tack and looked at Blaine instead. "You've got your hands full with this one, Anderson. You promise me you can keep him safe?"  
  
"You can rely on me, Burt. I've gotten to know enough about Kurt's wiles that they won't work if I think he's about to do something dangerous."  
  
Burt looked only vaguely reassured but still stern. "I don't have to remind you that I'm still not entirely sure about this whole…arrangement," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "I still say Kurt should date someone close to his own age, or ideally not date at all for at least ten more years."  
  
Kurt loved his father dearly and hated to see him worry. "Oh daddy, it's just that I didn't have to date lots of awful Lima boys before meeting Prince Charming is all! Aren't you glad at least that I skipped all that and I already have such a successful, mature man?"  
  
Kurt was hanging fondly all over Burt as he wheedled, or else he would've seen Blaine's smug grin and Burt's exasperated expression.    
  
"Alright alright! But I warn you Anderson, keep both eyes on my boy. I lost this one in a mall when he was 6, found him in a Macy's trying to buy a pair of $800 shoes."  
  
Kurt dragged Blaine away before Burt could tell anymore childhood stories.  
  
"You've gotta admit, he's right about you being a handful now," Blaine teased as they walked to the car. "Two nice handfuls to be exact."  
  
Kurt giggled and wriggled as Blaine snaked his arms around his waist and squeezed his breasts. They were growing every day since Kurt had learned he was carrying Blaine's child. They had yet to work out a way to tell Burt, but Kurt knew one thing: it wouldn't happen before his glamorous New York trip.  
  
~  
  
"I'm so sorry Kurt, I have to go moderate negotiations between corporate investors. My New York team are apparently struggling with the demands of a hot-headed CEO and want my help to keep the whole thing from falling through."  
  
"And by 'help' you mean be the big man who gets all the little men with chequebooks to do what you want?" Kurt teased without looking up from the beautiful silk pashmina he'd just unwrapped. Lavish but tasteful gifts seemed to magically appear wherever Kurt went. Blaine's excuse for the Kashmir shawl was 'in case Kurt hadn't packed something warm enough for the city's changeable weather'.  
  
Blaine chuckled ruefully at how well Kurt could read through his management speak already, walking over to the boy draping himself this way and that in his new present.  
  
Kissing a line up Kurt's white shoulder to behind his ear, he stroked over the flat belly that was raised only just enough for Blaine's blood to run a little hotter.  
  
"I feel awful leaving you alone for an afternoon darling, and I don't know how long this will take. I'll be back in time to dress for the gala of course. Speaking of which, I especially wanted to use this afternoon to take you up and down 57th and buy you a special ensemble for tonight."  
  
Kurt's eyes sparkled brighter than the Tiffany's holiday window displays as visions of designer names and himself in expensive suits and gowns by them all danced through his mind.  
  
"Oh Blaine, I'm so glad! Not that I was expecting it of course," he blushed at Blaine's knowing grin. "But nothing I own would be nearly as glamorous as what everyone else will be wearing and I _so_ don't want to disappoint when I meet your rich and powerful colleagues and friends…"  
  
"Hush, you could never disappoint. You could walk into any room full of royalty or Rockefellers in a burlap sack and still be the jewel of the evening. But I know your taste in fashion, it would be cruel to send you into a sea of Dior and Chanel without something special for yourself.  
  
There's just one addendum. I take my role as your guardian very seriously, in particular that I should look after you with Burt's wishes in mind. Now I know he has you on a very modest allowance, so I don't want to spoil you by handing over a credit card as I normally would."  
  
Kurt could only sigh and acquiesce that this would exactly suit his father's wishes.  
  
"Since you are coming to this event as my guest and at my request I will give you a budget. I've kept it modest but I think sufficient for your skillful shopping to find a beautiful outfit, with a limit of fifteen thousand. Ryder here will accompany you on his own to give you plenty of room and he will sign off on all purchases. You won't mind having lunch with Ryder will you? He has a soft spot for you, that's for sure."  
  
Kurt's brain had gone slightly fuzzy after the 'fifteen thousand' part and he had to shake his head.  
  
"I, um. Yeah! Of course! Wonderful! We'll have a marvelous time!"  
  
Blaine kissed his adorable flustered boy deep, grabbed his coat and left to meet the town car. He felt mean about limiting the kid to such a small amount but reassured himself that he could at least tell Burt he hadn't corrupted Kurt. With money anyway.  
  
~  
  
Three hours later found Kurt teetering over a glass domed display, visually devouring a bracelet and ring. The necklace he had discovered to cost as much as his entire budget, and so decided to choose between either the ring or the bracelet.    
  
"Oh I just can't choose between them, they're too beautiful to be separated!" he sighed to the ever-patient staff, all crowding round to watch this delicate creature wrapped in a trench coat and large sunglasses on top of his head in his best Audrey Hepburn imitation.  
  
"I'll have to take them both!" he declared, clapping his gloved hands as the assistants scurried to package his purchases. A beleaguered man with sandy hair and black suit stretched over obvious large muscles trailed after his young client, credit card already outstretched.  
  
The wind clipped round 5th Avenue so brisk that Kurt opened the car door himself in a rush to get warm. Ryder slammed the trunk shut and joined him from the other side of the car, nodding at the driver to take them back to Blaine's apartment.  
  
Arranging his sunglasses in his purse and fixing his hair in the flip-mirror, Kurt noticed Ryder smiling out of the corner of his eye. He felt that the big brute actually liked him despite the occasional teasing looks so he didn't take offense.  
  
"What happens to be so amusing, Mr. Ryder?" he lilted, crossing one stocking-clad leg over the other and not missing the way Ryder's eyes followed the motion.  
  
"Forget something, princess?"  
  
Kurt blinked at him nonplussed. "What? Did I leave something behind in the shop? Should we go back?"  
  
Ryder was outright chortling now.  
  
"Come on, kid. Think about it. Out of the hundreds of stores you plundered just now, do you remember buying any actual clothes?"  
  
Realization dawned on Kurt swift and terrible. In his fog of gold-lust he had bought mile-high heels, an anklet to match the heels, a necklace of polished stones, a clutch with inlaid stones to match, and the exquisite bracelet with ring. But not a stitch of cloth to cover him in the middle of all this dazzle and finery.  
  
Beside him, Ryder gave in to fits of laughter as Kurt blanched down to his freshly painted toes.  
  
~  
  
"Right, Hummel. We've sewn together countless last-minute costumes for glee club, we can do this," Kurt muttered to himself behind the closed doors of the bedroom. He had left Ryder in the lounge with the TV turned onto some noisy game to mask Kurt's panicking.  
  
One look at the clock nipped any hope of obtaining a sewing machine and supplies in the bud. There was a fleeting thought that he could simply call Blaine and confess his mistake and beg for money to order in a dress or anything that wouldn't require a fitting. No, Kurt knew that his father and Blaine were in close cahoots over Kurt's behavior while in New York and he wouldn't let them know how childish and impulsive he had been.  
  
Casting an eye around the clothes he had brought from home that now lay scattered about the room, the new silky pashmina winked a glossy leaf pattern at him.  
  
~  
  
Blaine's meetings had run far beyond his expectations and a deeply apologetic call was made to Kurt for forgiveness, and that they would have to meet inside the gallery as Blaine would be bringing one of the investors with him.  
  
Hunter Clarington was tall, broad-shouldered new money and bullish with a timid, fussily-dressed assistant trailing in his wake. Blaine had to use all his own breeding and good-standing with the heiresses and dignitaries to whom he introduced this rich, military-school educated hopeful investor.  
  
He longed for a sight of his young Kurt to help smooth the feathers constantly being ruffled by Hunter's indifference to decorum. True, he cut an impressive and smooth appearance but Kurt would know how to manage the brusque and imperious attitude of this social climber. There were many things Blaine had learned that Kurt simply did better than most, and the management of difficult people was one of them.  
  
"Where is this little thing of yours then, Anderson? Still at home powdering his nose like all the ones I know?"  
  
Bristling at the term used, Blaine turned away in an excuse to look again for Kurt and his heart skipped several beats.  
  
Gliding across the mirror-like floor of the gallery came a boy cloaked in a sheer swathe of fabric, arms and legs white as a swan appearing in full amid billows of silk. The gait on his arched heels made the tiniest of clicks as the noise and murmur fell into silence around him with awe. His plump breasts and the join of his thighs were fully visible, with nothing but a thin lace thong covering miles of almost-bare flesh. He seemed to glitter from head to toe and only Blaine could see the faint blush on his otherwise proud and haughty face.  
  
Blaine was fairly bursting with pride as he stepped forward and extended his elbow for Kurt to take, Ryder retreating away and smirking.  
  
The assembly all exchanged knowing looks that the youngest Anderson would of course be the owner of such a prize.  
  
"My darling," Blaine whispered, leaning up slightly to accommodate Kurt's new stature, "there are no words to express. You have created more awe and delight in this room than any of the pieces in the gallery."  
  
Relief washed over Kurt's features and he looked once more like the coltish teenager he really was.  
  
"Truly? Oh Blaine it was such a gamble, I'll tell you all about it later - but for now please find me something to drink!"  
  
As would become the theme of the evening, drinks and delicate canapés floated on silver trays to Kurt's fingertips as he wished. Hunter Clarington was so bowled over by Kurt's daring and exquisite figure that he practically cowed. The gentlemen all kissed Kurt's hand and worshiped him as if at an altar. The younger women cooed and petted his jewellery and envied his shoes. The older women winked and pinched and gathered him into their groups, teasing at their husbands by flipping a side of Kurt's shawl and exposing a few precious inches of bum or breast.  
  
With Kurt's wit and charm, Blaine had a time simply getting him alongside. No one seemed half so interested in the Vermeer or the Rubens as they did basking in Kurt's blue eyes and statuesque form.  
  
Blaine tried to maintain a cool head, he really did. But when the dancing commenced and Kurt was led away to be caressed and swayed about by countless greedy men, Blaine's instincts were twitching irritably. His hands clenched as he watched Hunter's uncouth hands grip Kurt's, unceremoniously pulling him out of another man's arms. His wrists were tugged about Hunter's neck, straining his body flush against his captor. By the slithery grasp he had all over Kurt's naked sides Blaine knew his intentions.  
  
Slamming his drink down, Blaine was across the room in seconds, nearly knocking over the string quartet in his wake.  
  
"Clarington, I believe it's time I had a dance with my own date, don't you."  
  
It wasn't a question and his tone left Hunter in no doubt of Blaine's rage.  
  
The room spun on about them unaware but Kurt could feel Hunter brace against him as if for a fight. He had to act fast to save the reputations - and months of professional cooperation - between the two men.  
  
"Oh Blaine! You'll have to excuse him, Mr. Clarington but he does worry about me getting over tired. Why don't we all go sit somewhere cool for a while and just chat nicely?"  
  
He cast a pointed look at Hunter's hovering assistant who jumped to action. Kurt made sure to brush between Blaine and Hunter and lead the men by their rising testosterone away from the dance floor.  
  
As if in a trance they followed where the nymph led, climbing stairs into darker and darker recesses with the light from below reflected off the sheen of his skin to guide them.  
  
Rushing into a trot, Kurt turned the corner of a staircase and was hidden from sight for a moment as his pursuers hurried to catch up. As they cleared the landing that led onto a high gallery circling over the ballroom below, Kurt's body was lit almost ethereally as he unclasped a brooch and let his sheath cascade down to the floor. A flick of his fingertips and the thong slithered down as well.  
  
Both men and even Hunter's assistant gasped at Kurt's naked beauty. His chest heaved at his own daring and the sweet, delicate flesh of his inner thighs quivered as he shifted and fidgeted with excitement.  
  
"I know what you both want," he whispered loud enough for them to hear. "But only one of you has the right to it. Perhaps Daniel will provide for Mr. Clarington while I provide for Mr. Anderson?"  
  
Hunter's assistant seemed only too eager to comply.  
  
Blaine looked a challenge to Hunter, who seemed to resist.  
  
"Only if I can watch Kurt getting fucked," he growled. "That is my demand, Anderson."  
  
Blaine looked to Kurt who nodded frantically. His nerve was running out and he needed the protective cover of Blaine inside and all around him.  
  
Hunter took a position facing where Kurt collapsed with his arms resting on the balustrade, legs apart and ready. Daniel began to undo his boss' trousers while Blaine petted and readied Kurt. They wouldn't have long before the gallery staff found them and besides which Blaine was determined to make a point. Kurt was carrying _his_ child. Kurt had given his virginity to _him_. Burt had entrusted Kurt's safety to him and himself alone. The children born by Kurt would call _Blaine_ their father. No higher power or greater authority would be known to his brood but Blaine.  
  
He was so caught up in forcing himself inside Kurt that he was unaware of speaking his thoughts aloud. Kurt was clearly responding well to the sentiments. His pussy was yielding and soaking wet, opening and taking of every inch Blaine had to give.  
  
"You like that, sweet thing? You like to be fucked by your baby daddy? Do you feel me right where I gave you the baby growing inside you?"  
  
Kurt's panting and moaning matched Blaine's as the pace turned animalistic and quick.  
  
"Ungh, Daddy! Give it to me, daddy!"  
  
The dirty talk swept them both up into the moment and Kurt clenched and spasmed as Blaine came hard and overwhelming. Kurt's body arched each time Blaine seized as he came.  
  
Hunter was so rapt in watching Kurt's ecstasy that he was forcing his assistant's head down onto himself. The young man could be heard struggling to breathe through his nose. Hunter simply emptied his own load, oblivious.  
  
In a fit of daring Hunter reached out to cup and squeeze one of Kurt's breasts where they hung and swayed so enticingly. He came a bit more thinking of the fact that Kurt's nipples had stayed so erect all night because he was knocked up, and that he took Anderson's sizeable dick so greedily because he was probably horny all the time. He glanced up at where Blaine was watching him warily as he began to withdraw from Kurt's body. He gestured wordlessly for Hunter to take his place.  
  
Releasing a gasping Daniel, Hunter rushed to kneel behind Kurt and buried his face between Kurt's thighs eagerly. The gracelessness of Hunter's touch startled Kurt only momentarily until he felt Blaine's familiar touch stroking his back.  
  
Hunter was so big and tall that he was able to reach up Kurt's body and seize his breasts. Eating and licking furiously as he fondled and tugged, Hunter had the nymph quivering and squirting on his face almost immediately. Shaking his head furiously he relished in the heat and messiness, pinching Kurt's nipples so hard that he boy squealed aloud.  
  
After a few more moments of tasting Kurt's plush sweetness, Hunter stood and began to wipe his face with a handkerchief. He then wiped his right hand and extended it to Blaine.  
  
It certainly ranked high up on Blaine's list of unique business agreements. But based on Kurt's blissed out slumping form, he felt that in the end it hadn't cost either of them too much to obtain.  
  
~  
  
Blaine had draped Kurt in his makeshift dress and carried him, led by a furiously blushing docent, out of a service entrance to where Ryder held their car. He took the boy home, plied him with fruit and champagne, and proceeded to worship him.  
  
Ruddy marks covered Kurt's skin from head to toes by the time he awoke at a late hour in the morning.  
  
Climbing gingerly out from the protective circle of Blaine's arms, Kurt wrapped a silk robe around himself and crept out to the lounge. Locating the phone Blaine had bought him, he managed to reach a receptionist at Hunter's firm. Something had bothered him the night before and now that his brain was functioning properly once again, he knew he needed to try and help.  
  
"Mr. Hummel?" came Daniel's young voice from the other end of the call once Kurt had been transferred to his extension. Though he sounded far more authoritative.  
  
"Oh! Yes, hello um, Daniel?" Kurt squeaked. The teenager in him still quaked at the idea of making phone calls to people who weren't his school friends.  
  
Daniel chuckled warmly. "Yes it's me, Kurt. Anything on your mind? I hope my boss didn't displease you last night?"  
  
Kurt relaxed at the friendliness in his voice. "No no not at all! It isn't anything he did with me or with Blaine for that matter. It was the…well, quite frankly the brutish way he behaved toward you all night. Trust me, I know what it's like to live under the thumb of a bully and feeling as if you have nowhere to turn to. But I want you to know that you only need to say the word and I can have Blaine find you a job in his company. I'm sure he can match whatever Hunter is paying! Blaine rescued me from my horrible situation at school and has given me a future I never would have hoped for, and I'm sure--"  
  
"Kurt." Daniel interrupted. "Hon, it's not like that. I really appreciate your concern and I can definitely see why Mr. Anderson chose you. But believe me, Mr. Clarington doesn't behave to me any way that I haven't willingly asked for."  
  
At Kurt's quizzical noise he continued. "I have degrees in law and business from Harvard, Kurt. I built this business myself from the ground up. Mr. Clarington, for all his many powerful and sexy physical qualities, is as dumb as a bag of hammers. He's the perfect physical specimen to represent my business and the perfect fit for the kind of lover I desire. What you saw last night is the game we play. Not only does it get me off, it's just the kind of bullshit that the alpha males in my industry love to see. I've made millions playing the timid little assistant to Hunter's traditionally blond and domineering business titan."  
  
The line was filled with nothing but Daniel's amused laughter at Kurt's stunned silence.  
  
"I have to give you credit for ballsiness though, Kurt. Already headhunting talent for Mr. Anderson's business with no ring on your finger yet? Poaching his clients' talent hours after letting them eat you out? I'm impressed!"  
  
Drawing himself up haughtily at the accusations, Kurt protested. "I'll have you know that I had no such intention to undermine Blaine's authority in my phone call! Where I see what I believe to be bullying, I want to help in any way I can. That's all! And as for overstepping my rights as far as Blaine's affairs are concerned, well. I think the baby in my belly rather outdoes a silly ring on my finger, don't you?"  
  
Daniel laughed outright then. "Okay, I yield! Not having that equipment between myself or Mr. Clarington, I can't claim to know much about that sort of persuasion. But seriously Kurt, you couldn't have found a better man or father if you searched forever and all over. Mr. Anderson is a unique and incredible man. He'll make sure you sleep on rose petals and eat nothing but milk and honey for the rest of your life."  
  
Warm happiness filled Kurt's heart as he looked back at Blaine's muscular, slowly breathing form tangled in the white sheets. He spared a moment to think what his life might have been had this man not called his father and come to visit their humble shop. Shaking the thought away he said his goodbyes to Daniel, cast aside the silk robe, and slipped back into where he belonged. 


End file.
